cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Distinguished Lords of Pridia
=Early History= Founding The DLP was founded on February 24th, 2007 by Xiphosis due to internal issues in the Elite Nations Alliance, which later led to it's dissolving. Early Conflict Roughly three to four days after the founding, newly appointed Triumvir of Foreign Affairs Nukular Winter came to a disagreement with the Molon Labe alliance. During this time, a rogue by the name of stuffy tech raided three Combatant nations. Triumvir of War Spacks, seeing discussions of planned quad attacks against the rogue thought that talks had fallen out with Molon Labe. He then kick-banned the Molon Labe diplomat from the Combatant's channel and launched an unsanctioned attack against them. In return, the Molon Labe declared war on the DLP. He soon recognized his mistake, and handed in his resignation. It was rejected. Prior to this the DLP signed a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with the Imperial Blue Covenant and was offered a Protectorate Pact with the Viridian Entente. Both parties played witness to the aforementioned events, and quickly stepped in and ended it after less than three days. Soon thereafter, the DLP and Viridian Entente formally signed the Protectorate Agreement. The DLP and Imperial Blue Covenant also signed the Shadow Smack Accords, a Mutual Defense Pact, and the DLP and ONOS signed a Friendship treaty. Great War III On the onset of the Third Great War, the alliances of LoSS, /b/, and ACID declared war on the Viridian Entente. In response, the DLP entered the war and attacked LoSS. Complications soon arose due to members of ACID using the LoSS alliance affiliation, which later led to the Imperial Blue Covenant declaring war on ACID. The mistake was soon realized, and peace was declared between the Covenant and ACID. ACID approached the DLP thereafter and the order went out to declare peace with all ACID members, once they had returned to their regular alliance affiliation. Sometime after the DLP declared against LoSS, a PIAT they had with the OIN was activated and they entered on the LoSS side. /b/ soon crumbled, being formally disbanded by Furseiseki. Peace talks were started, and LoSS soon surrendered, effectively ending that theatre of the war. Today The Pridians exist primarily as an invite-only alliance, and was formed by a group of off-site friends who've known each other through multiple games and websites for some years. A few weeks into April, the DLP accepted it's first member that was unrelated completely to the other groups, Hírvegil Arnanu. Hírvegil formerly served as a diplomat from ONOS to the DLP, and later approached the Triumvirate for membership. The matter was discussed at length within the membership, and with the sentiment largely in favor, he was accepted. Recent Events On April 26th, 2007 the CNC announced a number of changes, including: 1) A name change to The Distinguished Lords of Pridia (DLP). 2) Official status as a Maroon alliance. 3) A change in recruitment policy; the DLP now actively recruits members, and has dropped it's former invite-only policy. 4) A flag change. 5) A forum move. In addition to this, the DLP have recently broken 200,000 Total NS. =Constitution= Introductory Clause The following is the Constitution of the Cyber-Nations Combatants Alliances, hereby known as the DLP. Article I: Membership Alliance Affiliation All members of the DLP will wear the affiliation "DLP" as their Alliance Affiliation. Failure to do so temporarily voids that nations membership within the DLP. The exception is those wearing "Protectorate of the DLP". These are nations who trade and aid the DLP, and are considered full members. However, they will have no voting rights. Conduct Oversight The Triumvirate will act as the sole court of the Cyber Nations Combatants. With a majority vote, the Triumvirate may place reprimands with escalating severity according to the crime. Punishment All punishments will have no set expiration date, this will be determined in the ruling. All punishments may be modified according to the situation, however, the following will serve as the base minimums: Level 01 - Probation: No foreign aid will be sent to the indicted nation. Level 02 - Censure: No foreign aid, public reprimanding. Level 03 - Censure II: No foreign aid, public reprimanding, moderator preview of all posts. Level 04 - Impeachment: Expulsion. Level 05 - Dishonorable Discharge: Expulsion and ZI by a squad assigned by the Triumvirate. Article II: Government Structure Each chair in the Triumvirate will have a specified role: Triumvir of Military Affairs Triumvir of Foreign Affairs Triumvir of Internal Affairs There will be five chairs total within the Ministry. The Ministers shall be appointed by the Triumvirate. Minister of Foreign Affairs - Works with the Triumvir of Foreign Affairs to carry out Pridia's diplomatic business at large. (Appointed by the Triumvir of Foreign Affairs) Minister of Internal Affairs - Works with the Triumvir Internal Affairs to organize the internal operations of Pridia. (Appointed by the Triumvir of Internal Affairs) Minister of Military Affairs - Works with the Triumvir of Military Affairs to organize the peace-time and war-time organization and maintence of the MAI. (Appointed by the Triumvir of Military Affairs) Minister of Recruitment - Works with the Triumvir of Internal Affairs to organize, set up, and carry out recruitment for Pridia. (Appointed by the Triumvir of Internal Affairs) Minister of Propaganda - Acts as the external voice of Pridia. (Appointed by the Emperor) a.) The Ministers will serve both as an extension of the Triumvirates authority, and advisors. b.) No Minister may hold two positions within the Ministry. c.) No member of the Triumvirate may be a Minister. d.) It’s solely up to the Triumvir’s themselves to appoint a Minister or not, depending on their own personal desire and need. They may choose to leave the seat vacant. e.) Ministers may be replaced, at any time, by the Triumvir who oversees their position. Nominations Any member of the DLP may nominate themselves for any of the Triumvir posts. All nominations must be seconded to proceed to the elections. Nominations will close after two days. Triumvirate & Miscellaneous The Triumvirs that make up the Triumvirate will have full power over their jobs, with the following exceptions: a.) Anything above a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty must be agreed to by both the Emperor and the Triumvir of Foreign Affairs. b.) Any deputies or organization appointed or created will carry over to the next Triumvir, and he may relieve them of their duties if he so chooses. c.) The three Triumvirs may appoint whomever they wish to serve under them in any capacity, so long as it does not interfere with another Triumvir's job. d.) Aggressive alliance wars may be declared only with the sanction of both the Triumvir of War and Emperor. e.) Defensive wars, including the defense of Mutual Defense Pact partners, are considered an act of war against the DLP and may be met with response with the sanction of either the Emperor, or the Triumvir of War. Article IV: Misc Constitution The Constitution may be amended, at any time, with a majority vote from the Triumvirate. Spelling and grammatical errors may be fixed without a vote, however, a post must be made detailing what was fixed. Symbols All symbols of the DLP, including but not limiting to the peace-time and war-time flags, will be designated by the Emperor. Name The alliance name, DLP, may be changed with a majority vote from the Triumvirate. =Links= Pacts * DLP Pact Archive Misc * DLP Founding Announcement * Flag Adoption